The Muse and Her Rough Knight
by SeungLee
Summary: MusaRiven...Story about their love from the point in the last episodes. A different version on how after Riven told Musa he liked her and how she should have acted.


**The Muse and Her Rough Knight**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators.

Takes place in the ending episodes of the first season of the Winx Club. This is mostly centered on Musa and Riven, the moment he finally told her that he liked her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

"Wait!" Musa shouted, not knowing what came over her and Riven stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see the tomboyish muse slowly walking over to her. He didn't know that he would finally find the courage to tell her that he held feelings for her. However there she was walking over to him, and she was apparently nervous.

"Yeah," Riven said a little more calmly then when he told her his feelings.

"You didn't even bother to ask me how I felt," Musa said simply as she intertwined her fingers with his. Riven took noticed and just looked directly in her eyes. He had known for some time that she held the same feelings for him. However then it was the whole ordeal with Darcy and he finally came to his senses.

"Well, how do you feel about me," Riven asked smoothly and the other Winx Club girls were looking over the balcony to see what the interchange between the possible new couple.

"Well, why don't you show me first," Musa said in response but the reaction she was expecting was not the one she received.

Riven's lips landed firmly upon her own. Of course there was an audience shouted in glee. They watched over the couple and the couple only broke apart as Riven showed his normal scowl at the girls above them. They girls quickly pulled out of sight as Musa giggled.

"They're harmless," Musa said simply with a smile.

"Yeah, well…I can't even kiss my girlfriend without an audience," Riven said in her normal jerk tone and Musa blushed deeply as she heard his comment. "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend," Musa said with a soft smile and Riven then realized what was said. He looked over at her clutching onto her hand and led her away from the sights of her friends and possible members of the Red Fountain.

"So, uh…if we make it through this…how about I take you out on a proper date," Riven said with a blush and Musa just kept her smile.

"I would like that, but that means I have to keep your butt safe," Musa said playfully.

"I think it is the other way around," Riven said with just as playful in his response.

"Oh please, you would be lost without me, like the time on our nature assignment," Musa inquired and Riven smiled.

"Yeah, the first time I laid my eyes on your slender luscious legs," Riven wiggled his eyebrows causing Musa to turn beat red.

"Is that all you boys can think about," Musa said in a pout and tried to walk away but was pulled into his arms.

"Well, you were cute with that little girlish smile you had," Riven whispered into his ear.

"So, you acted so rough and jerk like," Musa said with a playful shoulder push and Riven just chuckled.

"Muse, I'm…"

"Muse?" Musa looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, "Since when do I have a nickname?"

Riven shrugged, "It just came out naturally…why you don't like it?"

"I don't mind, Riv…" Musa winked and Riven smiled.

Riven sighed, "I'm sorry about the whole Darcy thing. I don't know what came over me…it was so strange. I'm usually not attracted to those kinds of girls and I acted like as if I was."

"It's fine, from what I could tell you were under her spell since she didn't really like you," Musa said with a sad smile as some of the memories resurfaced.

Riven held her closer to his body, "It's not. If I had just been stronger or anything like that, maybe this would have not happened. Maybe, I could have been with you already…"

"Riven, there is nothing to get all funky about it," Musa said simply. "Spells are spells, and all I want is the now. Let's just make it out of the battle alive." Musa smiled up at him and he did the same. He kissed her firmly on her lips, in the seal of his promise…Their promise, to make it out alive and not under the command the witches.

"I love you," Riven whispered softly on her lips and it was most definitely not missed by Musa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riven had helped Musa up and the other girls were being helped up and then Riven did something to catch her off guard. He kissed her passionately and the attention was turned away from Bloom and Sky on the kissing couple. Musa however did not mind at all as she wrapped her arms around Riven's neck.

"Oh my," Gryffin said simply as she pointed to Faragonda over to the kissing couple. "Is that proper for Alfea girls, or is she just an exception."

Bloom had heard the comment and looked over at the couple, she of course was happy for Musa. However she did kind of bummed about the attention she had received about her coming back. The couple parted and Saladine had to make a certain remark, "We definitely don't teach in Heroics class. Do they teach at your school?"

"Saladine!" Faragonda said with a gasp.

"What?" Saladine said with a smirk.

Riven then picked Musa up bridal style and began walking out of the campus. Musa was just enjoying the free ride as Red Fountain boys began wondering how Riven ended up with a girl, a princess no less. The girls were all getting slowly jealous that Musa got such a cute boyfriend. The professors were all going to say something but the sheer rush of victory was in their system.

"Riven, where are you taking me?" Musa asked as they were slowly heading to Magix.

"On our date," Riven said with a smile.

As the couple faded from sight their friends walked over to gate to watch them walk out of sight. They didn't know what to say as they looked at each other.

"Did I just hear them right?" Stella said with wide eyes.

"Riven is taking Musa on a date?" Brandon looked at his blonde princess.

"Yup, I guess!" Flora said as Mirta joined her with a wide grin. "Besides, Musa is so much better than Darcy."

"Yeah, she was on the winning side!" Tecna said simply and then wondered, "When did they move so fast in their relationship, I mean according to calculations wouldn't they take a little more time before going on date before being a couple?"

"I guess it doesn't count for them," Timmy said with a smile.

"Yeah well, they seem happy…" Bloom said simply and holding Sky's hand.

"We can't ask them till they return," Sky said…"There is a prom to be more happy about don't you think?"

"Let's go see the witches off to Cloud Tower and prepare for PROM!" Stella shouted as the other agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, we're missing the prom and watching some of our old profs dance around," Musa said as she took a bite out of her dinner.

Riven smirked, "And miss out on this beautiful vision before me, no way."

Musa blushed, "Riven…what you are going to do over the break? I mean, are you returning to your realm?"

Riven sat in silence for a moment, "I really don't know for sure. I was thinking about taking more summer classes. Try to get ahead and graduate early but I really hadn't thought about the summer…"

"Oh, I see…" Musa said quietly and Riven already noticed her quiet demeanor and smiled as he got an idea.

"Why don't I go visit you in your realm during my off time," Riven said with a large smile and Musa's eyes lit up.

"Do you mean it," Musa asked with hope in her voice and written on her face.

"Of course, princess," Riven took her free hand and placed a soft kiss. Musa just beamed brightly and looked him in his eyes. "I can have some play time with you while I'm hard at work here at Red Fountain."

Musa giggled as they ate their dinner in warm conversation. They talked much about their pasts, but not all of yet were to be revealed that night. It was their official first date and there was much to learn about each other openly. Trust had to be built and life had to be lived, and first step is just spending time together. The two would have a lot to learn about each other but it would be worth the wait.

After dinner the couple made their way back to Alfea to only notice that Prom was still in session. The couple gracefully walked back in hand-in-hand. Of course they were not noticed right away but it did not bother the couple. Their friends were on the dance floor having a fun time and they stood off in the distance. However, certain head instructors could see who had just walked into the grounds of Alfea.

"So Riven, where have you and Princess Musa been?" Saladine asked as he walked over to the off set couple that was just lost in each other's eyes.

"Oh, uh…Professor Saladine," Riven said with an uneasy tone. "We…uh, we…just went out on a … date."

"I see," Faragonda joined into the conversation. "At least you two returned to join the rest of us at the end of the year prom."

"Well…oh, yeah…hmmmm," Musa was at a loss of words. She really didn't know what to tell them since they had gone out on a date to get away from everyone even if it were just for a moment.

"We're waiting," Saladine said impatiently.

Musa and Riven just shifted on their feet, trying to find an answer for the instructors. Faragonda and Saladine shared a good laugh and the couple was confused. Faragonda remembered when she had met her husband and it was just instant. It might not have been the same with the two before her and Saladine but it was close enough. They had a connection that no adult could deny and it would be difficult to keep them apart when the next school year begins. It would be quite a task, since Riven was quite a rebel in his own means and Musa, well…not much to worry there except when she was with her boyfriend.

"You two enjoy the dance," Saladine said simply as him and Faragonda went on their way. Musa and Riven just cuddled together as the laughing head instructors walked away. They stood separated from the whole crowd. The couple was quite content the way they were with no interruptions from their friends. They enjoyed their friends' company but this could be the last night they were together before they were separated for the summer. It would be some time before they could be together again, so might as well be enjoying the time they had left.

"Hey did you guys see Musa," Bloom asked searching around for their friend.

"Not since she was swept away by Riven," Tecna said with a smirk. "Maybe they skipped off to another realm…"

"Don't think so," Sky said as he wrapped an arm around Bloom's shoulders. "They're over there…"

"WHERE?" Everyone said as they spotted the cuddling, laughing, smiling, kissing….well you get the picture, couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is the first chapter of this short. Will post soon and post for my other story…I'm in the editing process of the other story. So don't worry if you are waiting for that. I'll post it when I get it done.

Hope you liked this…see you laterz!


End file.
